Sydney's Diary
by JamminBooks13
Summary: Sydney, Adrian, Rose, Dimitri, Jill, and Eddie are all staying at a safe house together. Sydney awakes to find Adrian has found her diary. When he convinces her to read it, what secrets will be revealed? What will shock the others that Sydney has never said out loud? Sydrian and some Jeddie XD!
1. Chapter 1

Walking into the living room, I looked around for Adrian with sleepy eyes...He wasn't in here either. I wondered where he was. Shrugging, I went to the coffee pot, my arm freezing in mid-reach. Pulling back, I thought I might need my one cup for later, knowing my new house mates.

Getting into the shower, I thought about how I got into this position: I was in a house full of vampires...well it was more of a mansion. Not even two years ago had I not been able to even stay in the same room with a vampire-a half vampire even! Rose had been the very first vampire I ever had officially met. The very first vampire I had started to become friends with.

After befriending her and other vampires-strictly forbidden in my race-I had become attracted to another vampire named Adrian. He and I fell in love, after a lot of me not accepting the fact, and started to date secretly. Eventually the group I used to work for, the Alchemists, found out and tried to kidnap me, actually succeeded in kidnaping me, and tried to Re-educate me. Luckily, I had an awesome boyfriend who never gave up looking for me and eventually broke me out. After weeks of trying to hide, Adrian had a brilliant plan: To get married. That way, the other vampires could take me under their wing and protect me since I was now family. The ironic thing was my dad was the one who'd kidnapped me.

The vampire queen, Vasilisa Dragomir, who was the same age as me, moved me to a secure area with a group of my friends and some guardians: Eddie Castile, Jill Dragomir, Rose Hathaway, Dimitri Belikov, and, of course, Adrian Ivashkov.

When I was out of the shower, I changed into a purple blouse and khakis. I heard my bedroom door open, and spun around. Adrian.

"Too bad," I said smirking, "If you'd come in just a second earlier, you would've seen me topless. Poor Adrian."

Smirking as well, he said, "Yes, poor me. Maybe later you could show me what I missed out on?"

"Maybe," I smiled as his lips met mine for a much too brief kiss.

"Anyways," Adrian said, stepping back, "Purple, Sage? Nice! Oh, and look at what I found!"

I looked at him confused as he waved a book in the air. Then I gasped, realizing what he had: My diary.

"So not cool, Adrian!" I cried, "Give it back!"

I tried to reach it, but he held it over his head and, even jumping, I couldn't. He was way taller than me.

"Maybe once I read some of it," He said, a mischievous smile on his face.

"No! Adrian!" I whined, "Give it back!"

"Gotta catch me!" He said, running into the living room.

I ran after him, my hair still dripping from the shower. Coming to a halt in the living room, I realized everyone else was gathered in there too.

"What's going on, Adrian?" Asked Eddie, looking between us, "Why'd you drag us all out here?"

"I have something to share with you all," Adrian said, waving my diary once more.

"Adrian!" A cried, trying to tackle him, but failing epically, "Don't!"

Adrian snickered, holding the diary with one hand while keeping me away with another.

"What do you have, Adrian?" Cried Rose, the curiosity killing her.

"My diary," I said, blushing lightly.

"Ooh, you have a diary?" Asked Rose.

"Yeah," I said, "And he won't give it back."

"Come on, Sage," He said, "Just let us read a couple pages."

Half the people in the room nodded.

"You should give it back, Adrian," Said Eddie, but I could hear the curiosity in his voice as well.

I looked around helplessly, my eyes landing on Dimitri. He'd stop this, right? Dimitri, however, looked away, pretending not to understand the look I was giving him. He wanted me to read it too!

"You've got to be kidding me," I groaned.

"Just a couple of pages, Sage?" Adrian asked, speaking low into my ear.

I rolled my eyes, trying to act as casual as possible with the blush raising slowly to my cheeks, "Fine. Just a couple of pages."

"Yay," Squealed Jill, "I told you it'd work, Adrian!"

My blush deepened as everyone laughed, "Let's just read it. Get it over with," I said, frustrated.

"As you wish," Adrian said, smiling wider, opening the book.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hmm..." Adrian said again.

"Why is this such a hard choice?" I asked as he skimmed the pages.

"I only get a couple of pages, Sage, gotta make this count," He said, "Ooh! This one has my name in it!"

I blushed, and said, "Just read it!"

He smiled, " _I looked in the mirror today,"_ He paused and looked at me, "Really? I thought you never looked in a mirror and all of the good looks you have required no effort at all."

Everyone laughed and I rolled my eyes, "Just keep reading."

He did, " _I saw that I had indeed gained weight,"_ He paused, opening his mouth to comment, but I gestured for him to continue, " _But for once...I didn't over react...I didn't see it as a sign of how much my weight differs from the Miroi's...I didn't see it as ugliness...I didn't see it as fat...I saw...and my dad would slap me for this...beauty."_ Adrian stopped reading for a moment and smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Good for you, Sydney," Eddie said, he too smiling at me.

"Why would he slap you?" Jill asked.

"Over my dead body," Growled Adrian and Rose at the same time.

I laughed at how alike they were in protecting me, "He wants me to be as thin as the Moroi."

"But that's impossible for humans!" Exclaimed Jill, then she flushed and added, "No offence!"

"None taken," I said laughing again. Then, I looked at Adrian and smiled sweetly, "I know that now."

"Well," Rose said, "Keep on going!"

"Okay," Adrian said, "Oh, my names coming up! _My cheeks flushed as I thought of Adrian. He was the whole reason for this."_ Pausing he looked at me and winked, "Anytime Sage."

I rolled my eyes, "We could do without the commentary, Adrian."

So he continued, " _He always tells me I'm smart, funny...beautiful. He's not the only one who's ever told me that, but, for some reason...when he says it, it's...different. I'm not just hearing the words...I'm...believing the words. I used to just shrug it off, but he's said it so much and I'm starting to give in under his intense gaze...the serious way he says it like there's no room for argument...GAH!"_

He paused once more and smiled at me, "Really? Gah? In all caps? Were all of the exclamation marks necessary?"

I was blushing as a few people laughed and looked at me, "Just keep reading!"

Shrugging, he read, " _Why am I thinking like this?! He. Is. A. Vampire! Get a grip, Sydney! What would my dad think about this? No, that's not the right question...What would he do? Send me to re-education, probably,"_ Everyone shuddered as Adrian stopped a second, shuddering as well, " _The place where they brain wash you...or worse. Anyways...I seriously need to get a grip. I need to find a nice human guy to think about all day. Emphasis on HUMAN. Maybe I can just sleep this off?"_

When he ended, he said, "That's all for this one...wow, Sage, didn't know you thought about me all day."

I didn't know what to say to that, so I just smacked his arm slightly.

"Sooo," Rose said, breaking the silence that had fallen over the group, "That was interesting...but how about we move on to some deeper secrets?"

I groaned as Adrian smiled and flipped through the pages.

"Why do so many of these have my name in them, Sydney?" Asked Adrian.

"Yeah why do they Sydney?" Asked Jill innocently, but I could see her trying to hold back a smile.

"Well," Dimitri said, "They are husband and wife now...after only a year, if that. So she must have liked him a lot."

I blushed, but said, "Thank you."

"But these are before we started dating," Adrian observed, raising an eyebrow at me with a smile.

I sighed, why was he so observant when he didn't need to be? "Just choose one!"

"Ooh," He said, coming to a halt, "My names in here a lot... _An evil creature of the night kissed me. A vampire kissed me. But not just any vampire...Adrian kissed me. ADRIAN IVASHKOV KISSED ME! Me! He kissed me! Oh my gosh, ADRIAN IVASHKOV, a VAMPIRE, KISSED ME!..._ Wow, Sage," Adrian said, looking at me, smiling radiantly, "There's a lot of exclamation marks...and capital letters...now that I look at it more closer actually," He said, reading further in his head, "This is basically just the same sentence over and over again, just in a different order...You thought of our first kiss that much?"

Everyone looked at me and I was blushing furiously, "Well...I didn't...you just sort of...you're a vampire...I...you...whatever, Adrian."

"Wait," Rose said, "When had you guys first kissed? Had Sydney not wanted to?"

"Well, I wouldn't say that she didn't want to..." Said Adrian suggestively.

"He did it...suddenly...I wasn't expecting it…and at that time I still wasn't sure of what to think of vampires and...Ugh, just read the next entry, it'll explain it," I said, hopelessly.

But Adrian was already there, " _Okay...I think I've gotten it through my skull...Adrian Ivashkov, a good-looking-too good-looking-vampire kissed me..."_ Adrian looked at me with a crooked smile, "So I'm good looking, huh?"

"Too good looking for your own good," I said, blushing lightly.

Laughing, he continued, " _If my dad knew about this...Oh, who cares about him right now? I need to sort myself out first. When his lips met mine, I should've been revolted. I should've pulled away...I should've slapped him..._ Should've, Sage?" Asked Adrian.

"Why should you have slapped him?" Asked Eddie.

"I should've done _something,"_ I said.

Adrian continued, " _I should've...done and felt everything that I hadn't. When his soft, sweet lips met mine...I didn't want to pull away...I wanted to push closer. I didn't want to slap him...I wanted to melt into him."_ My cheeks burned as he continued and everyone was looking at me, " _I didn't feel revolted...I felt so...right. I didn't want him to stop...I wanted him to do more._

 _"He had done the thing no one else could do. The thing everyone else had thought was impossible...He..._ Turned me on." People, including me, gasped. They looked at me with wide, horrified expressions.

"Adrian!" I cried, smacking his arm over and over again as hard as possible. So hard, it hurt my hand more than it hurt his shoulder.

"Okay," He laughed, "Okay...I was just joking, that is _not_ what it says," He laughed as several people let out breaths they had been holding. Not funny. He leaned in close and whispered in my ear, "But I know I did."

I blushed angrily and said, "Just read the rest."

" _He...made me, Sydney Katherine Sage...stop thinking...and, for once...I wish I hadn't started again,"_ When he paused again, everyone looked at me with equally horrified expressions.

"Adrian!" Rose shouted, "What on _earth_ did you do to this girl?"

He laughed, and opened his mouth, but I knew what he was going to say and said, "Don't even think about it. And I don't know exactly what he did to me..."

"I know what I did to you," Said Adrian.

"Would you just _shut up,_ Adrian?!" I said. He immediately stopped talking and smiling. Rubbing my temples, I said, "Sorry...It's just you can just be annoying sometimes."

After an awkward silence, Rose did what she did best-well, besides fighting Strigoi-and broke the silence, "Did you just say 'shut up,' Syd? He changed you _a lot."_

I cleared me throat as they laughed, "Well, we should continue on, shouldn't we?"

"Yup," Adrian said, "But first," He said, wrapping his arms around me, giving me a big kiss, "I'm sorry for being annoying."

"It's fine," I said, "I'm not mad at you."

" _I'm so messed up right now...I just don't understand how something so wrong could feel so right...what makes vampires so bad anyways...UGH! I hope my dad doesn't find this...Maybe I should just tear this page out..._ Well, since that's the last sentence, I'm glad you didn't." Adrian finished.


	3. Chapter 3

As Adrian flipped through the pages, he suddenly stopped and scanned the entry title, an evil grin spreading across his face.

I groaned, "Oh no."

"Looks like he found a good one," Said Rose, smiling just as evilly.

Adrian smiled, and read, " _Pros and Cons of Dating a Vampire."_ Everyone smiled and wore expressions of excitement. No getting out of it now, I realized as Adrian said, "Oh, what's this? This is right after the Halloween dance...aka, _before_ we started dating... _aka_ you thought about going out with me _before_ we started going out."

A few people snickered, and I glared at them, shutting them up, and I sighed, "Just read it."

He didn't need to be told twice, " _Pro: He is drop-dead_ _ **gorgeous**_ _."_ People snickered, and Adrian gave me a mischievous look. When I groaned, he got the message and didn't add any commentary, " _Con: He. Is. A. Vampire. Pro: This is Adrian Ivashkov. Con: This. Is. Adrian. Freaking. Ivashkov."_

"Why is that a good thing and a bad thing, Sydney?" Asked Jill with mock-innocence, "Which is it? Is it a good thing or a bad thing?"

Everyone looked at me and I sighed, "Well, then, it was more of a bad thing...but I couldn't decide. Just this morning, it was a good thing...but _now,"_ I glared at him and the diary he held, "I can't exactly decide."

He put a hand over his heart in mock-horror, "That hurts Sage, that hurts."

"It should," I said deadpan, "Now keep reading."

He shot me one more fake pained look but then obeyed, " _Pro: He tells me every day how special I am and how pretty-no beautiful-I am. Con: He's a player...he probably says that to everyone...he's probably lying..."_ Adrian looked at me, a genuinely shocked look written on his face, "Sydney, I would never."

I looked away, "I know...I was stupid back then...insecure..."

Setting down the diary, he put a hand on my cheek, and made me look up at him, "I meant every _single_ word I said, now and back then. I didn't only believe it was true...I _knew_ it was true. You are-and always have been-unique, special, amazingly, agonizingly beautiful. You're smart, funny, perfect. Sometimes I think I'm dreaming...thinking that one day I'll wake up and...You won't be there...but then I remember...I could never even dream of someone as awesome as you."

Tears sprang to my eyes, and I kissed him, hard and long. I kissed away the insecurity I've felt ever since I've been with him. He was truly a dream...maybe _I'll_ wake up and find him gone. I hope not...that would be a nightmare.

Suddenly, someone cleared their throat and we ripped apart, breathless and gazing at each other with loving eyes. I was breathless, not only because of the kiss, but because of his words.

"Damn, Sydney, I didn't know you could kiss like that!" Exclaimed Eddie and Rose at the same time. They looked at each other, but Eddie just looked down, blushing, and Rose looked back at me with a horrified expression, "What the _fuck_ did you do to her, Adrian?!"

"More than you know, Rose," I said, not looking anywhere but Adrian, "More than you know."

"Apparently," Rose said, eyes still wide.

I took a deep breath, finally ripping my gaze from Adrian's, "I guess you can keep reading, then."

"Sure thing," He said, picking the diary back up, flipping to the right page, " _Pro: He doesn't seem to be lying...he says he's not...he's not...is he?..._ I think we just figured that out, Sage," Adrian said, wiggling his eyebrows at me, I blushed and he continued, " _Con: It's forbidden. Pro: He makes me stop thinking...it may be scary, but...it's nice. Con: I may be sent to re-education. Pro: I'm out of Cons. Con: I shouldn't be out of Cons before I'm out of Pros. Pro: I can list good things about him all day..._ This one is the last one, but doesn't say pro or con before it," Adrian observed.

"Just read," I sighed. Seriously, we'd be done by now if there were no, uh...distractions.

" _If I choose him, I'd be following my heart and ignoring my brain...Pro or Con?_ Obviously a pro Sage," Adrian said as he finished, "What do you all think?"

As one they all said pro.

"Even you, Comrade?" Asked Rose, looking at Dimitri with a smirk.

"Of course, if I hadn't followed my heart, I wouldn't have you, my Roza," Dimitri said, giving her a short kiss.

When they pulled apart, Rose teased, "I think Sydney and Adrian are better kissers than us."

Dimitri responded, his voice thicker than normal with his Russian accent, "I can prove otherwise tonight."

Rose's eyebrows raised, "It'll take a lot, Comrade, are you sure you can."

"I'll do more than that," Dimitri said.

Rose swallowed, and didn't reply, eyes longing.

I laughed, which made everyone turn towards me, "Sorry. I just thought you two would be just like Adrian and I if I were more like Adrian."

"Are you saying we're like two Adrians?" Asked Rose in disgust.

"Eww," Eddie said.

I laughed again, "Yup, that's exactly what I was saying."

"Eww," Everyone said except Adrian and me.

Adrian looked around, fake hurt written across his features. I put a hand on his shoulder and said, "I think one is enough."

"That's right, Sage," Adrian said, surprising me, "That's right...The world wouldn't be able to handle that much amazingness."

I laughed and rolled my eyes, "Whatever lets you sleep at night."

"Let's continue reading," Rose said.

"Gladly," Adrian said, flipping through the pages once more.


	4. Chapter 4

Seeing his mischievous smile, I groaned. Here we go again. But what he said is a lot worse than anything I could've imagined.

" _Sex with Adrian is so-_ " He started.

"Skip that one," I screeched.

Rose looked at me, eyes wide, "That's a real entry?"

I blushed furiously and said to Adrian, "Read a different one. Anyone but that one. Please."

"Fine, I won't read it...out loud," Adrian said.

I sighed as he continued to read it in his head. I knew he wasn't going to stop, so I just buried my face in my hands. I should have just burned that book. Everyone sat in an awkward silence.

"Ooh," Adrian said, a wide smile on his face, "I can do more of that tonight, if you'd like."

I groaned as everyone stared at me. I was so embarrassed. Why did this have to be me?

When he was finished, he had a sweet smile on his face and said, "Aww shux, Sage."

"I'm afraid to ask," I mumbled through my hands.

"Tell us!" Rose said, and then quickly added, "As long as it's nothing over teen that is..."

Adrian read a single line, " _All in all, I'm so happy, and would have it no other way than it being Adrian who took my virginity."_

I looked up at him, still blushing, "It is true, still to this day."

His face fell, "I just wish I could say the same thing..."

I put my hand on his shoulder, "Adrian, it's okay."

"No, it's not," He said, surprising everyone, "I should've been smart like you and saved it for someone who meant that much to me."

I didn't know what to say to that.

Luckily, Jill spoke up, "I can say that it's the first time he's ever felt that way while...you know..." She blushed deeply at everyone staring at her. Then she said, "I wasn't there of course! I still felt his happiness, and he's never, ever been that happy...it made him happier than anything-including drinking and even spirit."

"Oh, Adrian," I said turning to him, "Is that true?"

He looked at me with a small smile, "Of course it is...and that's why I wish I had waited..."

"He really cares about you," Rose said unexpectedly. Everyone turned to her and she continued, "I mean, I've never seen him like this. Not only did he stop smoking and drinking for you-something he wouldn't even do for me-he even regrets everyone he ever slept with...I think he's changed just as much as you, Syd...It's remarkable...I'm proud of you, Adrian."

Everyone stared at her in surprise. I smiled sweetly at her and then Adrian.

He smiled at her, his smile so broad that I could see his fangs easily, "Why thank you, Little Dhampir. I really should thank you. I wouldn't even be here if it weren't for you...If you hadn't left me for that badass Russian, I'd never had been in Palm Springs at all."

She grimaced, "I'm sorry about that, again."

He smiled, "I've already forgiven you. You don't need to apologize. Besides, I thought it hurt when you left me for him...but really, that was nothing. Nothing compared to what I would feel if Sydney did that to me. If she even did so much as to say she hated me...I'd...I'd fall apart."

"I would never," I said fiercely, "Oh, uh...no offence, Rose."

She laughed, "None taken."

Adrian hugged me tightly and kissed me, "I love you, Sydney."

"I love you too, Adrian."

"Jill?" Eddie said, unexpectedly, "What's wrong?"

Jill wore a pained expression and had a hand over her head, "No offence, guys...like I'm happy for all of you, but could we move on? Adrian, your emotions are up and down...it's giving me a headache. Try to stay happy, couldn't you?"

Adrian put an arm around me, "I don't even have to try."


	5. Chapter 5

We ended up reading a lot more of it than I had wanted, but that was alright because these were my friends-they'd never judge me. Even the commentary Rose constantly made was just teasing, and she made sure I knew that.

Most entries made them laugh and me blush, but hey. It's my diary. What do you expect?

Adrian was still laughing when he flipped the page for the next entry when he read what was on the page and stopped abruptly, paling.

"Adrian..?" I asked, leaning over to read what he'd read. When I did, I immediately understood and paled as well.

"Well?" Rose asked, "What is it?"

Jill suddenly cried out and clutched her head, "Ow!"

"What is it?" Eddie asked, immediately looking at her.

"Adrian, stop!"

"Stop what?" Asked Rose, clearly upset that she was being left out.

"Adrian!" Jill shouted, tears forming in her eyes. Adrian's eyes were haunted, and I knew exactly what he was thinking.

Not knowing what else to do, I pressed my lips against his. He blinked and came back to the present. He looked at me and then hugged me tight. Just the memory made me shiver and I returned the embrace just as tight, hating remembering.

"Will someone _please_ tell me what is happening?" Rose asked.

Adrian slowly pulled away, but held onto my hand tightly, "It's the entry."

"Read it!" Rose demanded.

Adrian shook his head, "No."

"Come on," Whined Rose.

"Fine, but I'm not listening," He said, getting up.

"No, stay," I said, keeping a tight hold on his hand, "Please, I'll need you."

His expression softened, "Okay. But please…you read it. I…I don't think I'll be able to."

Rose started looking unsure, "You know…if it's that bad…you don't need to."

"No, I want you guys to hear this," I said, "I need someone to know."

Adrian squeezed my hand in reassurance and I began to read.

" _Reeducation…"_ Everyone in the room stiffened, suddenly understanding, _"I can't believe they sent me to reeducation…reeducation…just because I love Adrian,"_ My voice broke with tears.

"Sydney, don't do this," Dimitri said, "It's obviously too much."

I shook my head, "I _have_ to. I want you guys to know…the truth."

"The truth?" Eddie asked, holding Jill's hand-who looked very pained.

I nodded and continued, _"I always knew reeducation was bad…but I never knew it was_ that _bad. Nothing will ever be able to erase those horrid things from my mind. They are forever engrained in my memory, my body. They've scarred me._

 _"First they locked my in an empty room with nothing. Nothing at all. Not. Even. Clothes. They took my clothes from me! They even took the light from me. I was blind, naked and alone in the dark, dark room. The only thing that kept me going was the thought of Adrian. He'd save me. He was out there looking for me right then. I just knew it,"_ I looked at Adrian, but he looked away, the deepest pain I've ever seen in his eyes, _"They tried everything to get me to tell them what they wanted me to: Starvation, coffee, seeing my family, even the necklace Adrian gave me,"_ Automatically, my hand went to the necklace around my neck.

Taking a deep, shaky breath, I continued, _"That's the thing that almost got me to say it-his necklace. It'd be something that reminded me of it. Although, I was kind of astonished that they expected me to want to see my family. As if. They're the ones who threw me in there!"_ My voice caught, remembering how Zoe had looked at me and the sting of my dad's hand on my cheek. Adrian gave my hand a squeeze, and that gave me strength, _"Anyways, the loneliness finally got to me, and I thought I'd go crazy. Finally, I said the words they wanted me to. If I'd known that'd just get me thrown into something worse, I'd never had said those words._

 _"I got to the 'education' part. It was almost like a real school-one where everyone hated me. They despised me and looked at me as if I was trash…which I was, by their standards. Trash, that threw away my life for some stupid evil creature of the night. If only they knew the way he looked at me, touched me,_ loved _me…then they wouldn't think he was so evil…_

 _"That's when it started getting really bad. They strapped me into a chair and forced my eyes open to watch a series of vampire pictures. They forced me to call those innocent people vampires. It was bad enough that I had to lie and actually call those people I've never met monsters. Then, they showed a picture of Jill and Adrian, who looked happy as ever, and asked me what they were…"_

Tears ran down my cheeks as I remembered the moment, _"I stayed silent. I couldn't call them monsters. They weren't monsters. But then they tortured me. They tortured me until I couldn't stand it anymore. So I did it. I called them monsters. I called two of my closest friends monsters."_

My voice broke into sobs, and I had to take a moment to recollect myself. Adrian wrapped an arm around me.

"Sydney…" Rose said.

I shook my head to silence her, and continued, _"That wasn't even the worst thing that happened to me there. A lot of things happened, but I don't want to go into all that. The absolute worst thing was when they found out what I was…when they found out I was a witch. They strapped me onto a table and tortured me. They electrocuted me, burned me, starved me…they acted like_ I _was the monster._

 _"I can't say how much it hurt or how many scars I have left. They hurt me like no one has ever hurt me before, tortured me until I burned with only hatred, and made the light in my eyes vanish. By then, my hope that Adrian would come vanished, and I was only a shell in my body. My heart was a whole, and my brain couldn't function. I was nothing._

 _"Then, Adrian came. I couldn't believe it at first. He…he was actually there-"_

"I'm sorry Sydney!" Adrian shouted, cutting me off, "I'm so, so sorry! They did all of those mean things to you, and I just let them! I should've found you sooner! I should've looked harder!" He buried his face in his hands, "I'm so…so sorry," He whispered.

Suddenly, there was a whimpering, and I turned to see Jill crying softly, Eddie's arm around her, and I hear her murmuring, "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"

"Jill, it wasn't your fault," Eddie whispered.

"It's not her who's apologizing, Eddie, it's Adrian," Dimitri said, and Eddie's face lit up with understanding and he nodded.

"Adrian, it wasn't your fault either," I said, but he shook his head.

"It is! I could've gotten you out of there sooner."

"What matters is that you got me out of there at all," I took his face in my hands and forced him to look at me, "Adrian, I love you. You got me out of there when I thought I was long gone. I thought you'd have given up by then."

"Sydney, I'd never-"

"I know," I said, picking up the diary, "And that's why I wrote this. _But even after all reeducation put me through, I still won't give anything for my friendship with Rose, Jill, Eddie-any of them. And I still love Adrian."_

"Sydney…" Adrian said, then he kissed me. With that kiss, I wiped away the torture from reeducation, because it was worth it. As long as I had Adrian, anything was worth it.

When we pulled away, I turned just in time to see Jill kiss Eddie. My jaw dropped. She pulled away quickly, her cheeks going red, "Oh, sorry…Adrian just was so…in love and it made me-"

She got cut off by his lips on hers. When he pulled away, he said, "Jill. I love you."

She threw her arms around him, "I love you too, Eddie!"

They kissed again, but this time pulled apart because someone cleared their throat. I rolled my eyes. Rose. Both of their cheeks turned bright red.

"About time you two admitted it," Adrian said.

"I'm sorry, Sydney," Rose said suddenly. With a start, I realized that tears were making their way down her cheeks, "I never realized reeducation was so bad. If I'd known, I'd…" Her voice broke, "I can't believe I just let you live like that for so long…" She broke into sobs, and Dimitri wrapped an arm around her comfortingly.

We fell into a silence that I broke by tearing the entry about reeducation out. I tore it up into a lot of pieces until they were as small as confetti and put them in the fire place.

"You guys want to see something cool?" I asked, meeting their questioning looks. They all nodded uncertainly and I made a fire ball. Taking a deep breath, I threw it in the fire place, and just like that, reeducation was a thing of the past.


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay, guys," I said, "Only one more. And I know exactly which one."

I flipped to the last entry I wrote and read aloud, _"How did I even get into this mess? I can't believe I'm living with Eddie, Jill, Rose, Dimitri, and Adrian-"_

"Why am I last?" Adrian asked with mock hurt.

Rolling my eyes, I continued, _"All vampires. Before, I couldn't even sleep in the same room as Rose-who isn't even a full vampire. Now, I'm sleeping with one,"_ There were a few snickers, and I continued, _"Living with them is a little crazy. They're….let's just say a handful. First off, there's Jill and Eddie. Jill talks nonstop, and Eddie is just a little too serious sometimes. On top of that, neither of them will just admit that they're meant for each other."_

Both Jill and Eddie blushed, and I just continued, _"Then there's Rose and Dimitri-"_

"Hey, you can't complain about us," Rose interrupted, "We _know_ we're meant together."

 _"Apart, neither of them are that bad. Rose is sometimes too stubborn and won't admit that she's wrong-"_ People laughed, and Rose just said 'Hey!' _"Dimitri…well, I never thought I'd have anything bad to say about the Russian God, but he's just way too protective sometimes."_

He blushed a little and looked away and Rose nudged at him playfully, "See? Even Sydney admits that you're a god."

 _"Together, though, they're puppy dog love is so sweet it's sickening. They're always all over each other and making the cheesiest comments."_

Snickering filled the room, and Rose crossed her arms over her chest, "Are you kidding me? Have you seen you and-"

I cut her off, continuing with a smile, _"Then there's Adrian. Probably the worst."_

"Hey!"

 _"He's constantly joking around, never serious, and bothers nearly everyone when he's bored. Plus, his snoring keeps me up at night."_

Adrian actually looked hurt, and I whispered in his ear, "Of course, that's not the only reason you're keeping me up at night."

That got me a smile, and I continued, _"But I wouldn't love him any other way. Or the rest of them. Sure, they're a handful, but so is everyone you live with. Jill and Eddie are cute, and so are Rose and Dimitri. Adrian brings 'cute' to a whole new level. These are my friends, my best friends, and they care about me. I love each of them in their own way. There's no one else I'd rather be living with."_

"We love you too, Syd," Eddie said with a smile.

Then, I was engulfed in a hug. They were all saying they loved me and they were sorry for being a handful and other things, but finally they pulled away.

Standing up, I stretched, "Now. Who wants to go find Rose's Diary?"


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Unfortunately, this is the end of Sydney's Diary. I know, I know, sad. However, I am in the progress of writing Rose's Diary and then am going to start on Adrian's. I may go as far as adding another, but I'm not sure who. Thanks so much for reading this and review with whatever comments or questions you had. If you want something new to read, go on over and follow Rose's Diary. Also, tell me what you want done next and I'll try to make it happen. Love all of you! Cya!


End file.
